


Losing a Child

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the child he created on a whim in Vietnam, Lacroix worries that Nicholas may someday suffer a similar fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing a Child

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after 'Can't Run, Can't Hide'.

His only purpose had been vengeance. It seemed such a shame. He’d been a beautiful boy. He could have been so much more than an instrument of vengeance.

A hand covered in velvet was touching his shoulder. Janette was looking at him with some concern. “My beautiful daughter,” LaCroix whispered. “You’re happy as you are, aren’t you?”

“What a question,” Janette said with her usual playful malice, but there was worry in her blue eyes. “Does this have to do with the vampire you brought across in Vietnam? Nicholas was here, asking about him, or her.”

“I bring across such unhappy, shattered mortals, seeing the lost potential within them.” LaCroix stared at his glass. He’d been drinking a poet on the verge of suicide. “I try to make them strong. I try to make them happy. I try to give them a second chance. Inevitably, they return to being the tragic, broken creatures that they were.”

“I am not like that.” There was no levity in Janette’s voice now. Her grip on his shoulder had tightened. “I will remain strong, always. If by chance I start to waver, I will do something at once to regain my strength.”

“I know that you will,” LaCroix said. He turned slightly to smile at his daughter. He could feel his smile faltering, as he thought of his childe burning in the sun. “I wish I could be so certain of Nicholas.”

“Do you really think he’d go so far as to take his own life?” Janette asked with her usual scorn, but she was worried. LaCroix could see it in the slight tremour in her hand. 

“I know he will.” One of LaCroix’s hands reached up to cover Janette’s. “The only question is will we be able to stop him from succeeding.”


End file.
